


Blue Rings and Broken Hearts

by blackcurtains990



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Female Character, Panic Attacks, Party, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Swearing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcurtains990/pseuds/blackcurtains990
Summary: It only takes one mistake (and maybe a few pictures) for Mattsun to lose you, and he's done just that.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I will warn you:
> 
> *****THE BEGINNING OF THIS IS A LITTLE SLOW BUT YOU NEED TO READ IT IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY AND THERE IS VITAL INFORMATION IN THERE***** 
> 
> I'll probably be adding some more tags as I go along after realizing I have missed some. Let me know if you can think of any I've missed :p 
> 
> Anyways, I don't know when I'll be updating this again, but stay tuned lol. I'm hoping for at least once a week.

**One Year Ago**  
“Makki,” you whine as he pulls your arm along with him, walking down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. His hand was holding tight to your wrist, his grip too tight for you to pull away from. “I can walk by myself you know!”

He glances behind you and sighs, releasing your hand and slowing his pace down, slightly, he waits for you to catch up to his side before beginning to walk quickly again. Makki had grabbed your hand about ten minutes ago when you had mentioned the fact that Mattsun had invited you to the park to talk to you about something. He promised that you were going to LOVE what was going on, and despite how nervous you were, you grudgingly agreed to let him lead you to the destination.

Ever since you had confessed to Makki that you were in love with his longtime best friend, Mattsun, he had been especially antsy whenever you would mention the two of you were hanging out together, wiggling his eyebrows whenever you sat next to Mattsun, or winking at you when he was sure the either boy wasn’t looking.

You, Makki, and Mattsun had been close to each other ever since you started your school, since the three of you had been in the same class together almost every year. Although all of you ended up going to different middle schools, you were reunited in high school when the three of you decided to go to Aoba Johsai.

You had grown up watching them play volleyball at their games and sometimes at their practices, which in turn brought Iwaizumi and Oikawa closer to you since the four of them were all in the same year and on the team.

The five of you were inseparable. You spent all of your time together, growing extremely close with all of them. Eventually, Oikawa and Iwaizumi came out to you, Makki, and Mattsun, explaining that they had secretly been together for a little while now. You all accepted them full heartedly. Mattsun and Makki were especially happy since they had another thing to joke with Iwaizumi about. It seemed as though your friendship was unbreakable.

It was perfect, no arguments, nothing separating you. How could life get any better? That is, until you found yourself in your second year of high school looking at Matsun a little longer than you should have, sitting a little closer than normal, asking him to hangout more than the others. Slowly, you found yourself catching feelings for the tall boy with that lazy grin of his he would throw your way, causing your heart to spasm every time.

It wasn’t until early June that you had come to terms with these feelings of yours. You were walking down the sidewalk alongside Matsun, who had invited you and Makki to eat dinner at his house tonight, since his parents were gone for the weekend. He would have asked the other two, but they were already hanging out by themselves and no one had any intention of forcing the two of them to Mattsun’s. No one was willing to risk making Oikawa upset, especially not Iwaizumi.

You were hyper focused on the distance between the two of you as you walked, feeling his jacket brush against your shoulder with every swing of your arms. Breathe you told yourself, feeling your cheeks heat up a little bit. You were too far away, but too close at the same time. Suddenly, you feel his hand brush against yours, and accidental action but it caused you to audibly gasp. You clamp a hand over your mouth at the noise, begging he didn’t say anything.

Mattsun turns to you with his eyebrows raised. “Woah, you okay? Are you feeling alright your face is a little red,” he says poking your cheek with his finger tip. You swat his hand away and turn away from him.

“I’m fine. Just a little light headed,” You lie. It wasn’t completely untrue. The butterflies in your stomach were in fact messing with your head a little bit, making everything a bit hotter then it should have been.

“You can go home if you aren’t feeling well, (Y/N). You don’t have to come over,” he says laughing. “No one is making you stay.”

“Oi, who’s not feeling well?” a voice calls from up in front of you. You turn your head to see Makki sitting on the doorstep of Mattsun’s house, head resting on his hand, already waiting for the two of you. He had chosen to take a bus home from school, which you and Mattsun decided to walk, causing him to be quite early.

“I said I’m fine!” you exclaim, pouting a little bit. Makki raises his eyebrow, similar to how Mattsun did, giving you a pointed look. Instead of saying anything, you simply turned your head and waited for Mattsun to open the front door. The three of you took your shoes off when you got inside, leaving them beside each other at the front door, as you did every time you came over. Mattsun walked ahead of you and Makki while you were still removing your shoes, when Makki turned to you with a stupid smirk on his face.

“You like Mattsun,” he says, more of a statement then a question.

“I- what- you don’t,” you sputter trying to come up with an excuse to get you out of this situation. Makki was quite perceptive, and if he knew something, then he knew it. There was no way you were going to avoid the topic or try to hide it from him.

“So what if I do?” You asked, crossing your arms across your chest.

That simple confession is how you found yourself today, a few months later, walking alongside Makki to get to the park as quickly as possible, your school uniform skirt riding up slightly, causing you to have to pull it down every few steps. Your nerves were flying through the roof, unsure of what was to happen. Did he find out you liked him? What if he was going to ask you to stop talking to him because he thought your feelings were weird? When you finally arrive and you're just about to drown in your thoughts, you spot Mattsun sitting on a bench, his uniform oddly put together instead of its usual sloppy style of his tie loose and shirt untucked. You start to feel less anxious upon searching his face for help but only seeing a reflection of your nervousness as well.

“This is as far as I can take you, enjoy!” Makki says pushing you forwards towards the bench. Mattsun looks up from his seated position and stands awkwardly. You turn around to look for Makki but he is already walking away at a faster pace than that of which he came here.

“Uh, hey,” Mattsun says, scratching the back of his head in a gesture that you realized was nervousness after spending so much time with him. You typically saw him doing it before giving some sort of presentation during class, and it made you remember the reason you were summoned here in the first place.

“You wanted to talk to me?” you asked, hoping your voice didn’t crack due to the quickening of your heart beat. He seemed to have forgotten, too, because at the mention of the reason, his cheeks start to turn the slightest bit pink. _Cute,_ you thought in your head, hoping he didn’t notice you staring too much.

“Yeah, I’ll get to that. Let’s walk around for a little bit first,” he suggests, turning to walk before he even gets a response. You sigh, trying to calm yourself down a little bit before following him. Your heart soars with the possibility that maybe he also feels... You shake your head to yourself. Don’t get your hopes up.

“Remember when Tooru insisted that we all come here last year since he wanted to see the cherry blossoms, then he ended up having to help his mom at the house and made Iwaizumi take a bunch of photos of every tree in the park?” Mattsun says, laughing a little bit. You chuckle.

“That has got to be at least one of the top ten ‘most irritated Iwa-chan’ situations, as Oikawa calls them,” you said smiling at the memory. You look up at the blooming trees around you. It’s not often that you come down to the park anymore. It makes you a little sad, considering when the three of you were younger, you’d come down here almost everyday it was warm out to play. A slight breeze passes through, carrying pieces of your hair to rest behind your shoulders as it travels through. When you look back ahead at him, Mattsun is staring at you, mouth slightly open, the pink dusting across his cheeks returning.

“I like you”

The words fly out of his mouth so fast you almost don’t hear them. But you do.

“Wha-what?” you say, breathless as a million thoughts fly through your head, making your heartbeat just as many times. You feel your cheeks start to heat up, matching the darkening color on his face. He reaches down into his pocket, pulling his eyes away from yours, and pulls out a ring. The band itself is a beautifully polished silver, holding a jewel atop it, which you identified to be a blue sapphire almost immediately.

“I’ve always liked you, I guess, and Makki suggested I tell you and I- uh, wasn’t sure what to get you so I asked him, and he suggested jewelry so I got you this ring. I know how much you love blue so I thought you would like it. You don’t have to take it, but just think of it as me giving my feelings to you I guess,” he explains, smiling weakly. “Oh yeah, I’m asking you to be my girlfriend, by the way.” He pulls his eyes away from you again to look to the side, ring extended in the palm of his hand. He almost looked vulnerable, like he wasn’t sure what to do if you declined, his shoulders about to cave in out of nervousness. You grinned.

“I accept,” you declare, taking the ring off of his hand and slipping it onto the ring finger of your left hand. “However, you may rethink your decision when you realize how annoying I can be,” you joke, trying to get him to feel less awkward. Mattsun snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Oh please, I already know how annoying you can be,” he says, sliding his arm across your shoulders, starting to walk again. “I’ve been friends with you for, like, your entire life practically, remember?” When he finishes his sentence, he gives you that lazy smile of his, making your heart flutter. Maybe you were a little thankful that Makki had gotten you here as fast as possible, though a little annoyed with the fact he hadn’t told you of Mattsun’s plan. _Oh well_ , you thought, leaning further into Mattsun and smiling. _I’ll get back at him for it later._

**One Year Later**  
Reflecting back on that memory, you can’t believe how awkward the two of you were. Not to mention how incredibly cheesy he was for giving you that ring (not that you would ever tell him that, though). Nevertheless, you still wore it on your hand everyday and had yet to take it off even once. You stared at it through the mirror that rested on your vanity, marveling at how beautiful that blue color was, even though a year had passed. After all, blue was your favorite color.

You dipped your brush back into your bronze colored eyeshadow, applying some to your eyelid in an attempt to look somewhat presentable tonight. At the end of the school year, since all of them were going to the same university, the boys decided to all pitch money in and buy a house, rooming together for the upcoming year at the university. Oikawa had decided to throw a housewarming party for tonight, since they'd all just moved in about a week ago. He told you to dress nicely, so that was the reason you were painting your face in makeup. You, when asked, had opted out of staying at the house, telling them you would just room on campus. That is, if you were even going to attend that university.

Before you parents moved to Miyagi, the two of them had lived in Tokyo, going to the university over there. They suggested you apply to that school, as well Miyagi University. “It’s good to have options!” your mother had told you, when proposing the idea to you. You had applied, but originally had no intention of attending. You had done it simply to make your parents happy. But when you and your parents visited your grandparents back in Tokyo, you ended up touring the campus and falling in love with it, along with the city.

The other night, you had spoken to Mattsun about it. The two of you were laying on your bed when you brought it up. Your back was resting against the headboard, your legs extended forward while his head was resting in your lap, him laying perpendicular to you, his feet hanging off the mattress. You were finishing up some school work on your computer, while he was looking through a volleyball magazine.

“I’m thinking of going to the University of Tokyo,” you had said, breaking the silence between the two of you. He sat up immediately to look at you, shutting his magazine.

“What?” he asked, a look of concern and maybe a little bit of betrayal passing across his face. You instantly felt guilt creeping up your spine.

“I really fell in love with it over there, you know? The city was great, too. My parents went there, too, so it’s like a family thing. It will be a bit far, but we could definitely make it work,” you said smiling at him. His expression didn’t change.

“A bit far? It’s like a six hour drive, (Y/N). And what happened to Miyagi and staying with us? I thought you loved Miyagi,” he said, frowning.

“I mean of course I love Miyagi, I’ll never NOT love it. I just sort of want to experience other places a bit. It’s not final, I’m still deciding,” you said, defending yourself. You watched his expression turn from pain, to a little bit of anger and something you couldn’t read.

“Baby, if you wanted to explore the country a little bit more, you should have told me and I would have taken you anywhere. Don’t you think we can wait ‘till spring break or even next summer?” he suggested, trying to keep his anger in check. It’s not that Mattsun is possessive, but he didn’t like the idea of you being so far away. With his major, he knew in the back of his mind there was no way he would get enough chances to come see you. You had already planned your future for school together. Why were you changing it? Why did you suddenly want to go so far away? Was what he was offering not enough for you? The thoughts swarmed his head, clogging his logical thoughts. He stood up placing the magazine back down on your nightstand and giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“I should be heading out now, I need to make dinner for my parents,” he mumbled, not letting you respond to his other question.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you at Oikawa’s then?” you asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

“Yeah…” he had said, sort of distantly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You looked at yourself in the mirror, checking to make sure your makeup was even, or close to it. You were never too good with putting eyeliner on, so you had tried your best for tonight. When you were satisfied with the look, you moved to your wardrobe, picking out a nice pair of black, tight, leather pants, pairing it with a long sleeve red crop top which was tight on your upper arms but became flowy around your wrists.

You did a twirl in front of your full body mirror, admiring the way your pants hugged your butt, and how skinny your waist looked in the crop top. You debated on grabbing a jacket, but decided against it, seeing that it was October and it wasn’t TOO cold. The party had started about an hour ago, and you figured you should not worry about it and head over before you were really late. Just as you were grabbing your phone to leave, a text popped up, lighting up the phone and showing your lock screen, a picture of you and Mattsun at a festival a few months back. You unlocked your phone and opened the text from Hinata, a girl Mattsun was close with since the two of them shared a lot of classes together. Upon seeing the context of the text your stomach dropped and a feeling you’ve never felt before crept through your body.

The text included three pictures. The first one was Mattsun at the pool table, his body atop another girl's, teaching her how to shoot the ball correctly. The second one was him watching the game with his arm wrapped around her waist, a cup of what you assumed to be alcohol in his. The third one shattered your heart the most. It was identical to the second one, except his arm was a little lower down, and his mouth was pressed against her ear and she was clearly giggling about whatever it was he was saying to her, a slight blush on her cheeks. You clutched your vanity for support so you didn’t fall over as yours eyes started to blur from the tears forming in your eyes. Then another text came through, this time with words.

 **From: Hinata <3**  
Get over here now!!!


	2. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW***: Knife/stab mentioning. This chapter only mentions stabbing, like, once and it's the metaphorical type, NOT the literal/physical type, but I thought I'd include the TW just in case :) 
> 
> I had promised within a week I'd write another chapter, but honestly, I surprised even myself with writing another one so quickly lol. I hate to be evil to the people who actually liked this fic, but I don't think I'll be able to update it as often as I'd like:/ Anyways, enjoy this chapter :D

You feel a knot start to form in your stomach as an awful feeling spreads through your body. It almost felt like someone was shoving a knife into you repeatedly. You slap a hand over your mouth to muffle the sob that escapes your throat. Never had you imagined Mattsun would do something like this. All the times he told you how much he loved you, all the dates he took you on, how he praised you all the time. You thought about how he confessed that he liked you an entire year before he even asked you to be his girlfriend. Was that all a joke? Was he lying the whole time? _There was no way he could have done that if he actually loved me,_ you thought. You clutch a hand in your shirt over where your heart is, the pain becoming too unbearable. Through all your tears and the sobs leaving you, only one thought goes through your head. _How could you?_ As quickly as possible, you gather your things back up after you dropped them to try and hold in your sobs.

You were going to that party, and you were going to confront him no matter what. No matter how much it pained you to picture the thought of another girl on top of him, you needed to catch him in the act, see what he was doing with your own eyes. You locked your front door behind you, the tears still slipping down your face as you made your way to your car. You could hardly see through the blur of liquid filling your eyes. So much for putting on all that makeup. You check your face in the mirror above you seat, trying to wipe off most of the tears cascading down your face, even as new ones continue to fall. Unfortunately, you only end up smearing your makeup slightly, which makes you cry more out of frustration.

You clutch the steering wheel as you drive down the road, heading to Oikawa’s party, when you glance down at the ring still standing proud on your hand. You debate taking it off. After all, he obviously doesn’t feel that way about you anyways, so what’s the point in keeping it on? In the back of your mind, a small voice was telling you the pictures were taken out of context or something, that he would never do that to you. Your mind flashed back to the conversation about university and how he abruptly left after you discussed it with him. _Maybe he is over it_ , you told yourself as more tears started to fall and your heart felt like it was nearly breaking in half. You try to think of happy memories of the two of you as you drive in hopes it will calm you down, but it only makes matters worse as you realize the two of you may never experience those memories with each other again. You pulled up to their house, hearing faint music playing as you stepped out of the car. Your legs shook as you walked up to the front door. You had no idea what you were going to say to him. You needed to find one of the boys, and definitely Hinata.

The way Oikawa threw his parties was that he would invite a certain amount of people, and then tell them to invite whoever they wanted, meaning there were tons of people there that you didn’t recognize. Out of sheer luck, as soon as you opened the door, you were met with a familiar face surrounded by pink hair. Hanamaki stood with his arm extended like he was about to open the door himself.

“Hey (Y/N), I was just about to go outside to call you wondering where you-” his stops talking, noticing the tears spiraling down your cheeks and the way your body was hiccupping as you tried to contain the sobs threatening to break free on your hold on them. Makki pushes you back out of the door and closes it behind him and pulls you into a hug, wrapping his arms around your shoulders, causing your face to be buried in his neck.

“What happened, what wrong? Do you want me to get Mattsun?” he questions, his voice laced with concern. The moment the words leave his mouth, your sobs start to tumble out again, partially muffled by the fabric of his t-shirt, thankfully. You knew there was no hope in you responding verbally, so you pulled away from Makki to grab your phone out of your pocket to pull up the pictures.

“No, Issei he- he did…” you couldn’t finish your sentence, not with the way your crying was cutting off your words and making your voice scratchy. Makki takes the phone from you to scan the pictures. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open a little, only for the expression to be replaced by anger as his eyebrows scrunch up in disgust.

“That fucking asshole,” he starts, grabbing your wrist and opening up the front door to lead you through the house full up unrecognizable people and to the kitchen where you spot Oikawa sitting on the counter, Iwaizumi standing next to him on his phone with his hand resting on Oikawa’s knee and his back facing you. Oikawa was swinging his muscular legs back and forth, clearly in some animated conversation with Iwaizumi that the other boy wasn’t quite paying attention to.

“(Y/N)~” Oikawa calls, looking up at you as soon as you enter the room. Iwaizumi turns to look at you with a rather bored expression on his face as if he were going to greet you as well, but his face quickly changes to concern similar to Makki’s after seeing the state you were in, alongside Oikawa who jumps down from his seated position.

“Where the hell is Matsukawa,” Makki growls, thrusting your phone forward to show the two of them the photos. Iwaizumi glances momentarily before storming off towards the living room where the pool table is. Makki and Oikawa follow after him, which in turn causes you to do the same since Makki still hasn’t released your arm from his death grip. Oikawa puts his hand on your other arm in more of a comforting way.

“It’s going to be okay, (Y/N), everything is going to be okay,” he murmurs as words of encouragement, but they only worsen your mood as you understand deep down inside of you that from here on out, everything will probably get much, much worse. Oikawa seems to sense it, because he squeezes your arm slightly before letting go to walk beside you.

Sure enough, Mattsun is still there by the pool table in the living room, wobbling a little with his arm around that same girl’s waist hanging dangerously close to her ass. Him and a group of others are all taking turns getting to shoot and you all watch him once again lean over the girl to help with her shot. Just like in the photo. Before he can fully grasp her hands on the cue stick, Iwaizumi shoves him forcefully, causing him to stumble and fall to the floor due to his alcohol intake, letting go of the girl completely. 

“The fuck are you _doing,_ Issei?” Iwaizumi growls, standing over him. He realizes just how drunk Mattsun really is, wondering if he even recognizes the man standing over him as his best friend. His glazed eyes shift somewhere behind Iwaizumi, and that's when he takes in the sight of you. His eyes widen and he tenses up unsure of what to do as he remembers what he was just doing and with who. His mouth tries to form words, but nothing comes out. His throat feels incredibly dry as he watches the tears slip down your face, Oikawa on your left with his arm around your shoulders and Makki on your right. He has such a look of repugnance on his face that Mattsun wonders if Makki would talk to him again. The area around the pool table clears up slightly as the people around seem to notice the tenseness of the situation. Mattsun averts his eyes from you, but not in that adorable way you know he always did so often. At some point, Hinata must have come up to you because she was grabbing your shoulder to pull herself in your field of vision, trying to say something to you, but you couldn’t hear anything. You watch as Iwaizumi yells at Mattsun, who seems to be yelling something back at him, his words slurred. Your head starts to clear just as he spoke the words you knew he was going to say.

“She chose Tokyo o’r me! O’r all of us, Iwzumi!” he spoke, his drunken words almost unable to be understood. Almost. Whatever Hinata was trying to say to you quieted, as the six of you silent. You yank your arms away from your two friends and approach Mattsun. He finally looks back up at you with guilt filled eyes.

“(Y/N), I didn’t-” You stop him by putting your hand up, shaking your head.

“I told you that day, that it was not a final decision,” you start, your voice getting louder along with the new feeling of anger flooding your veins and taking over your mind. “I told you so you could be supportive of my decision no matter what it was, not cheat on me because you thought I didn’t care!” You were practically at a yelling volume at this point. Mattsun’s eyebrows pull together and he opens his mouth to say something but you beat him to it. “You know what Issei? Go ahead and do whatever you want! Go back to flirting with that girl because god forbid I want to change my life up a little bit! You and I are done. I hope you’re happy.”

You watch his face fall and his eyes widen even more. He starts to reach out, as if he was going to grab your arm, but you turn on your heel and walk away as quickly as you can. You hear your name being called but you ignore it in favor of getting to your car as quickly as possible. You made up your mind about which university you were attending. You didn’t think it would be that easy of a decision. You reach the front door of the house and fling it open, not bothering to shut it behind you. You stop in your tracks as a hand grasps your wrist again. You turn to see Makki with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“You’re thinking of going to Tokyo?” he asks you, quietly his voice ringing with the sound of hurt. You can’t tell if it’s from the distance from your two colleges, or the fact that you hadn’t told him. Probably a little bit of both. You pull your arm away from him and mirror Mattsun’s aversion of eyes.

“No,” you say. “I AM going to Tokyo,” and with that, you pull your car door open, hop inside, and drive home, thinking about how excited your parents will be with your decision and definitely not about how you felt like your heart was ripped away from you only a few minutes ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning after that everything really hit Mattsun. Typically, after a night of drinking as much alcohol as he did, he would have forgotten the entire night, but this was an exception. Every moment of last night seemed to be burned into his head, all except for why he did what he did. Sure, he was quite upset with the fact that you were contemplating on going to a different university. You’d upset him before, but he’d never gone as far as to be with another girl the way he was last night. He curls tighter into a ball beneath his sheets, trying to hide from the events that had taken place in hopes they would disappear. The pain in his heart was almost unbearable, and he felt so empty knowing he was without you. While he was busy wallowing in his sadness, he didn’t realize his door had been opened by one of his roommates until a set of hands was on him and he was being shaken awake aggressively. He flinches, sitting up quickly to meet the dark, green eyes of Iwaizumi, accompanied by the anger practically seething through his skin, making the room almost intoxicating.

“It’s noon, I think it’s time we all had a little chat now, shall we?” Iwaizumi says through gritted teeth. Mattsun knew he wasn’t given an option of whether or not he was going to chat, so he obliged and slid out of the covers to follow Iwaizumi into the living room where Makki and Oikawa were already seated, grimm expressions on their faces. Mattsun couldn’t bear to meet the eyes of any of his friends, so he kept his head down and sunk into the chair positioned next to the coach which Oikawa was curled up on. It was best if Mattsun stayed away from Makki, since he could feel the guy’s anger radiating off of him in waves.

“Matsukawa Issei, you idiot. You absolute moron. Why would you do something like that?” Oikawa breathes out into the quiet tension that Mattsun was practically suffocating in. He felt himself sink even further into the chair, attempting to curl up on himself like he did in bed.

“I was upset,” he responds, weakly. He hears Makki snort.

“You were upset? So does this happen every time she makes you “upset”? Do you find a new girl every time something like that happens?” Makki sneers. All Mattsun can do is shake his head. No one says anything for a few more moments, until Mattsun can’t take the tension any longer.

“She told me literally three days ago that she was still deciding if Miyagi was where she wanted to be. She never actually signed up for the early admission like all of us did and led me on to think we were going to live here like we all talked about. Instead, she was thinking about going to a place 6 hours away from us, knowing there was no way I could make the trip to see her as often as she wanted. It seemed like she wanted to be far away

All I could think when she told me these things was if I was good enough or if she even loved me anymore. As soon as I got here, I started drinking, and I honestly don’t remember anything up until Iwa, uh, shoved me. I have a right to be kinda angry,” Mattsun tried to explain, as quickly as possible, so no one could cut him off.

“Yeah, angry, but no right to cheat on a girl like that. Do you know what she told me? Before she left last night? She said she was definitely going to Tokyo. We all tried calling her this morning while you were still sleeping but she didn’t pick up, not even a single text back. Hinata says she didn’t get any response back, either,” Makki says, his voice dripping with venom and accusations. Mattsun’s heart stops as Makki finishes his sentence. The thought of you being so far away from him for the first time in your lives had him doubling over so he was looking at his knees. He felt as if his heart was being crushed into a million pieces.

“I swear, Mattsun, if you just took her away from all of us I’ll- I’ll…” Oikawa’s words tamper out as he stares at the floor intently. Iwaizumi slides an arm around him, pulling his impossibly close as a means of comfort.

Suddenly, all of Mattsun’s feelings come to the surface in an ugly wave, and the tears start to fall, landing on the front of his sweatpants. He shakes his head, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes in a failed attempt of getting himself to stop crying.

“I’m sorry,” he cries, moving his hands to slide through his messy black hair. “I don’t know what happened, I just...didn’t know what I was doing.” The pit in his stomach digs itself impossible deeper as he comes to terms with the fact that he just lost the best thing to happen in his life. He tries squeezing his eyes shut, hoping he can escape the situation, but all he sees behind his eyelids in the image of you standing above him with a look of horror upon your face before you delivered those fatal words. There was nothing he could do to stop the pain and guilt that he felt building in him. He messed up, and he messed up bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT EVEN THE SADDEST CHAPTER, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE SADDEST CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> Anyway, we stan Makki and Iwa for being there for (Y/N) [~ o ~]


	3. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -(Y/N) cries some more  
> -Hanamaki is the best friend anyone could ask for  
> -Uhhhh TOKYO  
> -Makki and Reader are strictly PLATONIC nothing else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I've made it a habit of writing new chapters in the early morning, considering the fact that it's 1:55 am where I am. Oh well :D  
> Also, I'm working on fixing the paragraph spacing since it was a little wonky in the previous two chapters. I will be updating that shortly :3

Over the next few weeks, you refuse to leave your house unless your parents had made you go out for groceries. You spent most of your time lying in your bed with your covers yanked over your head and ignoring the texts and calls from Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa. What made you even more upset was the fact that not once did Matsukawa try to contact you in that few weeks. It’s not like you would have answered anyways, but it would have been nice to know that he was at least trying to fix what he had done. However, it now seemed as though he didn’t even care to try and mend what he had broken. You were constantly questioning the aspects of your relationship with Mattsun over those few weeks. Did he even love you? Did he even mean what he said when he talked about you being the most important person in his life? It crushed you to think that you weren’t going to get a chance to say goodbye to him before you left. You didn’t think you could face the others in the state you were in, so when the day for you to move into your dorm in Tokyo was only twenty four hours away, you only mentioned it to Hanamaki. Well, sort of. 

When you texted him to meet you at your house, you had told him you just wanted to hangout for a little while, and definitely hadn't expected him to arrive as quickly as he did. You assumed he dropped whatever he was doing to come see you, because when you opened the door to his frantic knocking, his hair was a little messy and his shoes were still untied. He threw his arms around you and pulled you into a hug so tight you couldn’t even put your own arms around him, let alone move. You stand there awkwardly until he lets go before saying anything. 

“Hey Makki,” you say sheepishly. You felt a little guilty for not responding to him after seeing how quickly he came to your house at your request.

“(Y/N) where the hell have you been? A simple response of ‘I don’t want to talk’ would have been okay, why didn’t you say anything? Oikawa said he stopped by your house and said your mom made it out like you were deathly ill or something,” he scolds, grabbing your shoulders and shaking you. You smile slightly at his words.

“Oikawa is so dramatic, I don’t even know why you would believe what he’d say.”

“Yeah, well, at least you're okay.” He looks you up and down, taking in your outfit of sweatpants and a wrinkly, baggy t-shirt that seems to swallow you. “Well...mostly. Want to talk?” Your smile slips from your face slightly, and you are forced to replace it with a fake in order to respond.

“Only if you fix your hair,” You joke. His hands fly to his head to run his fingers through his pink blob of hair before he proceeds to practically run past you and up the stairs to your bedroom. You follow him up, just a little bit slower so you can mentally prepare yourself for the conversation to follow. When you walk into your room, Makki is sitting at your vanity with you comb in his hand as he runs it through his hair. You can’t help but let out a laugh at the sight of him as you sink down onto your bed. A lot of people you knew gave Oikawa crap for being so self conscious about his appearance all the time, but little did they know Makki was just as, if not more, focused on looking his best at all times. You lay back on the mattress, resting your hands behind your head as you stare up at the ceiling.

“Makki can I tell you something?” you ask him, tentatively. He hummed in agreement, turning around in the chair to face you. 

“Yeah, I figured you didn’t invite me over to simply ‘hangout’ like you had said.” He leans his back against the desk, placing his elbows against the edge so he could angle himself more comfortably. He already knew what the two of you were going to talk about, but he figured he should ask anyway. “What's on ya mind, honey?”

You can’t help but give a soft smile at his words. You always found it easy to talk to Hanamaki. He was constantly supportive of you, but had a nice balance of also steering you away from things you shouldn’t do. You were glad he was always around. Especially now, as you continue to look up at the ceiling, arms extended to the sides of you so your wrist hung off the bed on one side, while the other was scrunched up against the wall which your bed was positioned against.

“Did Issei say anything? About why he did it, I mean?” You ask him. You turn to watch Hanamaki lean his head until the back of it touches the desk, along with his elbows yet a little farther middle. 

“He didn’t mean to do it, (Y/N), really. We talked about it the day after and he said he honestly can’t remember why he did it. He still cares about you, he still loves you. Don’t think he doesn’t”

“Well, I’m sure he had a reason for it when he wasn’t as drunk,” you retort. There was just no way he did it without a reason.

“Yeah, I suppose he must have,” he says quietly. “I’m not suggesting that you get back together with him right away, but don’t give up on this. You guys are perfect together, always have been.” Tears well up in your eyes and slip out of the corner of them to fall onto the bed beneath you as you think over what he said. You wipe your eyes and sit up, crossing your legs beneath you.

“If he still loves me like you said, why didn’t he text me? He hasn’t said anything to me in weeks! Does he even care?” The more words you spoke, the more tears fell. He picks his head up and looks at you, changing his position as well to rest his elbows on his knees, leaning forward on them.

“I don’t think he can face you right now. I honestly don’t think he knows what to say to you to make it any better. I’ll make him talk to you at some point, but I think you guys should let the situation rest a bit longer,” Makki says in response. Once again, you admire Makki for his ability to help you in situations like this. The more you think about it, the more you realize you weren’t sure if you could face Mattsun either. Especially since you were leaving for Tokyo tomorrow.

Oh. That’s right. Tokyo. You needed to tell Makki about you leaving as well. That had been the main reason you invited him over. A strong way of iniquity passes over you as you recall how happy Makki had been to finally see you today, unaware that you were just going to leave him again the next day. You quickly look away from him to stare at the wall in front of you instead. Of course he picked up on it.

“(Y/N)? Is something else bothering you?” he asks softly. You don’t respond for a few moments. How are you supposed to? The thought of the look on his face breaks your heart even more than it was already broken. You move your gaze to stare down at your fingers instead of answering. He gets up from his seat on the stool to sit in front of you on your bed. 

“(Y/N)?” he asks again, his voice filled with concern. When you look up at his face, his eyebrows are scrunched up, almost appearing hurt in a way, which you assumed was because you wouldn’t talk to him. At the sight of him, you start to sob, all your built up emotions about Mattsun, the night of the party, University, leaving Makki, all the stress had finally gotten to you as you threw your arms around him burying your face in his chest. Immediately he hugs you back

“I-I’m le-leaving,” you manage between your sobs. You feel him tighten up slightly, which makes you cry even harder. How stupid of you were to think Mattsun was going to be okay with the idea of you going away if not even Makki was?

“I f-filled out all my admission p-papers and I’m leaving for T-Tokyo tomorrow.”

You had been so upset after the entire party incident that you told your parents you desperately needed to get to Tokyo as soon as possible. The quickest they could get you there was for tomorrow, 3 weeks before most of the other students would be moving into campus. You thought it was a good decision at the time, but now you were starting to doubt. Unfortunately, you couldn’t turn back.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner? I- we would’ve- Oikawa was…” Makki’s frantic words trailed off and he instead pulled you impossibly closer to his chest. He takes a deep breath before continuing to speak. “Is that why you invited me over today? Because you aren’t planning on saying goodbye to anyone tomorrow?”

All you can do is nod, your voice failing to cooperate. At the mention of Oikawa’s name, you felt even more guilty. You love Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They’re almost like your family at this point in your life, and you can already see Oikawa’s betrayed expression in your mind when he learns of you going to University. You care a lot about Hinata, as well. You’ll probably shoot her a text to explain everything. You don’t even think you can face the two boys after keeping your departure from them. They had been nothing but supportive of you, especially at the party and the amount of texts and calls you had received from the two of them as well. You have to call Oikawa, there’s no way you could leave without saying goodbye to him.

“I’m going to call Oikawa, I can’t leave without saying anything,” you mumble your voice muffled by Makki’s t-shirt. “I-I don’t think I’m ready to see anyone else yet, Makki, I’m so sorry.” You can’t help but apologize, and you’d do it a thousand more times if you could, but Makki speaks before you can say it again, pushing you off of him slightly so he can see your face.

“If this is my last day seeing you for a while, I want to do something besides sitting here being all depressed and shit,” he says, smiling a small, sad smile. You return the expression, just barely restraining yourself from averting your eyes out of shame.

“What do you suggest we do then?” You ask him. He places his hand against his chin in a typical ‘I’m thinking’ way, which makes you giggle as you wipe the remaining tears off of your face with the back of your hand.

“Hmm, how ‘bout a movie or two and some take out? I’ll order from our favorite place,” he says, pulling his phone out already to make a call to your favorite restaurant, settling at the headboard of your bed with his back pressed against it. You get up off the bed to grab your laptop which is across the room, seating yourself down on the bed next to him when you retrieve it. You swipe one of the pillows from the foot of your bed to place it behind you as a cushion

If there was one thing you were going to miss the most while you were in Tokyo, it would be days like this where you could settle down and forget about everything with your best friend. What were you to do without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if there are any mistake, and thank you all so much for reading:)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written on here lol. Don't be too mean. Feel free to let me know if there are any errors or any suggestions you want to make!! <33


End file.
